


limerence

by akanesgf



Series: D.Gray Man Drabbles [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lavi's POV, Pining, Soccer AU, also i didn't really know how to end this, it's not mentioned but the two other friends that he had crushes on were kanda and allen, it's really late and i have not beta reader so excuse the badness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanesgf/pseuds/akanesgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lavi realizes, maybe a little too late, that Lenalee Lee is breathtaking."</p><p>AKA Lenalee is a queen, Lavi realizes it, and she wipes the floor with him in soccer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	limerence

Lavi realizes, maybe a little too late, that Lenalee Lee is breathtaking. 

Especially when she’s kicking his ass. Which is unfortunate really, because if he had maybe realized this when he was thirteen and too disgusted by humans to even consider hormones, he could have dealt with it. But, now he’s sixteen and a lot less apathetic, so he can clam up just in time for her to score a goal. 

Lenalee gives him a weird look as they do the obligatory after game hand-shake, which goes perfectly with the murderous glares his teammates are sending his way. She’s smart, almost definitely smarter than he is, and has most likely picked up on his weird behaviour. Or, god forbid, figured out the reason behind his weird behaviour. 

Which would suck. Because not only would that be the third best friend he’s had a hugely awkward crush on, it would also give her a leg up in their sort-of-friendly-but-actually-kind-of-horrifying-competition. And as high as Lavi’s opinion is of her (especially now with the stupid love-goggles), he doesn’t think Lenalee is entirely above using this to her advantage. She’s a compassionate person and loves her friends to death, but that girl is a menace on the field. Hell, all she has to do is exist in his generally vicinity and the game’s pretty much set. 

So, this is a problem. And he can’t even properly freak out about any of it because he’s still thinking of the warm (slightly sweaty) pressure of her palm against his and the way she effortlessly guides the ball like and extension of herself. Or the way she smiled when one of her teammates made a shot. Or how when they do their one-on-one matches, she stares him down intently, dark eyes following his every move. He also can’t help but think that she’s inexplicably turned him into a giant sap. 

Fuck. 

He’s never getting over this one, is he?

**Author's Note:**

> i am very tired. like really tired. it's 3 am right now. 
> 
> anywhozzles, may continue this later, but the idea of them both playing soccer is from a list of headcanon's for a modern au i made on tumblr. i'll link that later. if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out but make sure you quote the sentence so i know what to change. enjoy.


End file.
